parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli
Mowgli is the main protagonist in The Jungle Book. In the 1967 film, he was voiced by Bruce Reitherman. In The Jungle Book 2, he was voiced by Haley Joel Osment. He played Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is the Avatar He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Mangastar91 Style) He is a Jedi He played Young Will Turner in Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is a future pirate He played Handsome Boy in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a prince He played Human Pinocchio in Olafnocchio He is a real boy He played Live-Action James in Mowgli and the Giant Peach and Bambi and the Giant Peach He is a boy He played Andrew Waltrip in Mowgli in New York He is Mrs. Leary's foster son He played John Darling in both Danny Pan and Taran Pan He is the Darling's older son He played Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an Earthbender He played Young Simba in The Arabian King and The Bear King He is a lion He played Quasimodo in The Man-Cub of Laputa(The Hunchback of Notre Dame) He played Aaron in The Little Jungle Boy He is a little boy who plays the drum He played Johnny Bravo in Mowgli Bravo He is a hunk He played Willy in Once Upon a City He is a woodmouse He played Live-Action Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a timid and cautious boy He played Peter Pan in Mowgli Pan He is a flying boy He played Wart in The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandBEfan Style) He is a young squire He played Aladdin in Mowgli (Aladdin), Mowgli (Aladdin) 2: The Return of Alchemist and Mowgli (Aladdin) 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat He played Curdie in The Princess and the Shadow Man He is a son boy He played Pinocchio in Mowglinocchio He is a puppet He played Moses in The Man-Cub of Egypt He played Zoc in The Witch Bully He played Anastasia/Anya in Mowglistasia He played Scooby-Doo in Mowgli-Doo Trilogy He played DJ in Monster House (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a boy He played Wilbur in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Adventure He is a pig He played Jenny Foxworth in Ariel and Company He is a rich girl He played Pete in Mowgli's Bear He is an orphan He played Mike Wazowski in Wild Humans, Inc. and Wild Humans University He is a monster He played Oliver in Mowgli and Company He is a kitten He played 12-year-old Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2: Peter Pan to the Rescue He is a tween mouse He played Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a mouse He played Billy Fitzgibbon in The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) and The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a boy He played Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Baloo He is a boy He played Jesse In Free Simba He is a boy He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovies), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovies) He is a Pokémon Trainer He played Taran in Mowgli and the Black Cauldron He played Dodger in Kiki and Company He is a dog He played Toulouse in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a kitten He played Kristoff in Frozen (SuperWhyMovies) He is a mountaineer He played Elliott in Bernard The Extra-Terrestrial He played Harry Potter in Mowgli Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Mowgli Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Mowgli Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Mowgli Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Mowgli Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Mowgli Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Mowgli Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 1 and Mowgli Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 2 He Played Baby Private in The Little Mermaid Creatures of the Pacific Ocean He is a baby penguin He played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Mowgli the Man-Cub He played Zazu in The Contestant King He is a hornbill He played Binky in Mailbox (Arthur) He Played Young Andy Davis In Action Story 1, Action Story 2 and Action Story 3 He Is A Andys Toys Boy He played Fievel Mousekewitz in An Man-Cub Tail: He is a mouse Portrayals: *In The Birthday Book and The Birthday Book 2 Mowgli played by Christopher Robin *In The Island Book and the island book 2 Mowgli Played By Moana *In The Cartoon Book and The Cartoon Book 2 Mowgli played by Taran *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Mowgli played by Link *In The Mobius Book Mowgli is played by Tails *In The Wizard Book, portrayed by Harry Potter *In The Jungle Book (Michaelsar12 Style) Mowgli played by Skunk *In The Jungle Book (Aaron the Viking Meerkat Style) Mowgli played by Steven Universe *In The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Timmy *In The Golden Age Book, he is played by Jerry the Mouse *In The Pokemon Trainer Book, The Pokemon Trainer Book 2, and The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Mowgli Played by Ash Ketchum *In The Clan Book Mowgli is played by Hiro Hamada *In The Kitten Book and The Kitten Book 2 Mowgli Played by Oliver *In The Mammal Book Mowgli Played by Wart/Arthur *In The Ohana Book Mowgli Played by Pinocchio *In The Invertebrate Book Mowgli Played by Phineas Flynn *In The Reptile Book Mowgli Played by Loud Kiddington *In The Ocean Book Mowgli Played by Peter Pan *In The Person Book Mowgli Played by Leap *In The Jungle Book (JimmyandFriends Style) Mowgli Played by Eggs *In The Bird Book Mowgli Played by Doug Funnie *In The Humanoid Book Mowgli Played by Timon *In The Insect Book Mowgli Played by Timmy Turner *In The Human Book Mowgli played by Bernard *In The Circus Book Mowgli played by Louie *in The Jungle Book (LionKingRulezAgain1 Style) Mowgli Played by Young Tarzan *In The Gomez Book and The Gomez Book 2 Mowgli Played by Selena Gomez *In The Jungle Book (CarltonHeroes) and The Jungle Book 2 Mowgli Played by Noby Nobi. *In The Brown Dog Book and The Brown Dog Book 2 Mowgli Played by Scooby-Doo. *In The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) he is played by Alvin Seville. *In The Jungle Book (Chris1703 style) is theodore *In The Junkyard Book, Mowgli is played by Jemima Gallery: Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli in The Jungle Book Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2 Mowgli.jpg Profile - Mowgli.jpg Mowgli-Shows-Baloo-a-Trick-.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-347.jpg Mowgli jungle book 2014.png Mowgli render.png Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-3183.jpg Trusssst in Me, Mowgli.gif|Mowgli hypnotized by Kaa Mowgli in deep trouble.jpeg Baby Mowgli.jpeg|Baby Mowgli Baby Mowgli with Wolf Family.jpeg|Baby Mowgli and Wolf family Mowgli and Shanti are best friends.jpg|Mowgli and Shanti Mowgli angry.jpeg No man cub was ever happier.jpeg Snuggled up in the serpent's warm and cozy coils.jpeg Mowgli all wrapped up.png He won't be here in the morning.jpeg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8816.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-693.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-691.jpg Mowgli as Scooby Doo.png Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg Mowgli Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Utonium mowgli and his parents.png Percy, Cody, Nibbles, Mowgli, Abu, and the The Mice as Globox Children..png Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli06.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli07.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa-and-mowgli04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli09.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-bagheera01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-bagheera-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-hathi-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli11.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera06.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli12.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera07.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli13.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli14.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera08.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-bagheera-and-sherekhan01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera09.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli15.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-sherekhan01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-sherekhan02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-sherekhan03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-sherekhan04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-sherekhan05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-mowgli16.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli-and-bagheera02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera10.jpg jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli08.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera11.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera12.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera13.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-hathi-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli10.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli11.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli12.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo-mowgli-and-bagheera05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli02.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-crocodile01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-kinglouie-and-crocodile01.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli08.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli10.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli11.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli12.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli13.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli14.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie09.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli15.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie10.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli16.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli17.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli18.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli19.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli20.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli21.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie11.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie12.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie13.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie14.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie15.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli22.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli23.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie16.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-kinglouie17.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli24.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli25.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli26.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli27.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli28.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli29.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli30.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli31.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves04.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli32.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves05.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves06.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-and-wolves07.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves01.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves02.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves03.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli-baloo-and-wolves04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli05.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli06.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli07.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli03.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-kinglouie-and-mowgli04.jpg Jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-and-mowgli08.jpg jungle-cubs-volume03-baloo-bagheera-kinglouie-and-mowgli01.jpg Mowgli in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Childs Category:Handsome Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Orphans Category:Brothers Category:Man-Cubs Category:Mowgli and Shanti Category:Jungle Boy Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:THX Category:Naked Category:1967 Introductions Category:Davidchannel Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Characters who snore Category:Sexy Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE (All Characters) Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends